An Assassin's Tale
by TheLagiaHunter
Summary: Follow a young assassin as he takes on the challenges of his life in a world full of magic with Fiore's most powerful and destructive guild: Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em>For every legend, there is a story and for every story, there is the truth. I have always known that I am no ordinary man but is this really the path I have taken? Am I wrong to choose this path? As a child, I never really care on how the world works. I have always assumed it will go fine until the very end and now I have grown up, I am not sure what to do. For years, I have train and the skills I have earned will surely guide me but I have yet to see the fruits of my endeavor. And when all hope seems lost and I am alone with no one to turn to. I thought I was done for but clearly I was wrong and glad I was wrong. That there is still hope and in that certain guild, I was glad to meet the people especially her who show that there is more to life and the world from what I thought. But how long I will keep them from knowing what I truly am. Who knows? Only time will tell that they will know truth but until then I am going to keep it a secret for as long as I can. However, I was young, brash, naive and foolish to think I can keep a secret from them. Will they accept me or not that is there choice and I chose mine. For whatever history tells my story or how history depicts of me either as a hero or a murderer, it doesn't really matter anymore but what matters is that I can find the answer to the truth. This is my story. This is my legend. This is my tale. This is my life. My name is Arnold Conrad…..<em>

_ …and I am an Assassin._


	2. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

* * *

><p><em>"Get away from us!" <em>

_"Please let me explain."_

_"No! just stay away."_

_"You monster! Get away from her!"_

_"Just please let me explain."_

_"What is to explain if you already show us who you really are."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. You already are who you are and you can never change it. You deserve to be lock away forever."_

_"No you cannot just leave me here alone lock away."_

_"It is already done."_

_"No! Come back! Please."_

_"Goodbye my old friend. We wish it wasn't this way."_

_"Come back!"_

_"..."_

_"...Hello! Anyone!"_

_"..."_

_"Please... Come back..."_

* * *

><p>"...Ughhhhhh" My head<p>

I wake up and to see myself in a room.

'Just a dream huh.' I thought

I got out of the bed and took a shower.

'What a horrible dream. I hope it can never come true.' I thought while taking a shower

After I finish my shower. I wore my clothes. It is an old white long-sleeved polo I had and a pair of blue jeans.

I went to the kitchen and fix myself some breakfast.

After that, I look out the window.

"What a nice view" I said.

The view is a beautiful city in the morning.

I look at the time and its "9:00 AM".

As I went by door, I put my shoes on and open the door. I went outside my house. It is a nice house that I bought and it is located just outside of town.

"Time to check out the town." I said happily forgetting my nightmares I had last night.

As I walk to my hometown, I thought 'I hope I can have a new beginning.'

My name is Arnold Conrad and I am home.

* * *

><p>As I walk down the street, I look at some of the buildings.<p>

'Wow! The place has change since the last time I was here.' I thought.

I went to the church. "Beautiful as ever" I said.

After that, I went by the market to see what can I have for lunch later.

'Hmmmmmm. I wonder if fish is okay.'

As I was looking, I suddenly bump into someone.

A woman who had white hair with a ponytail in front, a cute face with blue eyes and is wearing a maroon dress with a bow in the chest.

I stood up and help her get up.

"I'm so sorry miss. I wasn't looking." I said

"It is okay. I hope you're not hurt. Are you?" She said.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Hahahaha." We both laugh.

"Hey wait a minute." She look up on me.

"Miss, are you okay? Is there something on my face?"

"Is that you Arno?" She ask.

"How did you-" Then it suddenly hit me.

Her face and that familiar white hair. It can't be.

"Mira, is that really you?" I ask.

"It is you Arno" She hugged me and I was surprised.

Her name is Mirajane Strauss, an old friend of mine. The last time I saw her, she was really different. And now..

"What happened to you? You look different and not that I don't mind."

"it is a long story and it is one that I don't want to talk about." She said it while looking sad.

I really want to know what happened but it seems she doesn't want to talk about it.

It went really quiet all of a sudden.

'Well this is akward' I thought.

"Well anyway, it all in the past." She said.

"How many years was it since we last met each other?" I ask.

"I think it is 6 years. By the way what are you doing here? I thought you moved out."

"I decided to comeback since well this is my home."

"When did you came back?"

"Just yesterday."

"So wanna hang out?"

"Sure. Will you show me the city? It has been a while."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>After a whole day of sight seeing, we went to guild Fairy Tail where she works, just outside.<p>

"Wanna come in?"

"Nah another day."

"Why?"

"I have work to do."

"Oh well. Nice seeing you again."

"Don't worry, I just live outside of town and I'll see you very soon."

"Okay. Well see you another time then."

I waved at her goodbye.

'It is really nice to see her again especially how she looks right now. Maybe everyone change while I was gone'

As I was thinking, I decided I cleared my head.

'Well no use thinking about it now. Time to get home.'

* * *

><p>It was night when I came back at my house.<p>

As I went inside my house, I saw an eagle with a letter on its leg at my table.

I remove the letter from the bird and read it.

The letter said:

'Dear White Phantom,

We're here to inform you on your next target. He resides at Hargeon Port. Be careful not to be spotted. We've also been reported that Bora the Prominence is in the area. If you have the time, take him down but do not kill him. He may be a criminal but he is not our main concern here or our main enemy. We just want you to arrest him.

Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted,

The Brotherhood'

After I read the letter, I put in my pocket.

Then I open a secret passage near the study.

I went down and arrange my equipment(sword, throwing knives, smoke bombs and a blowpipe) and wore a white robe with a beaked hood on it and symbol of my order in the middle of the belt.

I also ready my most valuable equipment and wore it in my arms.

I test it and a blade comes out of it.

As I was ready to venture out, I put my hood and said:

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>I am an Assassin<strong>

* * *

><p>AN:

Finally my first chapter of my first fanfic is finish. I hope you like it. Spoilers on the next chapter, Connor (from AC3) might appear. That is all.


End file.
